1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a protective wear, and more particularly, to a protective hood with an adjustable visor.
2. Summary of Invention
The present invention is a flexible hood provided with a visor movable from a distal position to a proximate position relative to the ocular area of a wearer of the hood and a slack fold coincident to a bottom portion of the visor providing the visor with a range of movement defined by the distal and proximate positions. As the visor is moved towards the ocular area of the wearer (the person""s eyes), the peripheral vision afforded by the visor increases. By moving the visor in close proximity to the wearer""s eyes, the size requirements of the visor may be reduced while still providing acceptable outward vision. Furthermore, by making the visor adjustable, outward vision can be optimized for a wide range of facial profiles including persons wearing eyeglasses. A restraint means is provided to align the vertical position of the vision with the ocular area of the wearer when the visor is in the proximate position. Without the restrain means, the slack fold would permit the visor to move towards the wearer""s forehead and thus not be vertically aligned with the ocular area for proper outward vision.
An alterative embodiment to the invention may replace the slack fold with bellows, either interfaced into the hood or integral in a dip molded, all-rubber hood. The slack and the bellows form substantially the same function to provide the visor with travel towards the ocular area of the wearer.
In one embodiment of the invention, at least one substantially horizontal elongate member having a lengthwise axis in transverse, underlying relation to the visor is provided. A guide member having a first end and a second end is also provided. The first end of the guide member is secured to the visor and the second end is slideably received by the elongate member whereby movement of the visor to and from the distal and proximate positions is linearly restrained by the lengthwise axis of the at least one substantially horizontal elongate member. Preferably, the at least one substantially horizontal elongate member is downwardly angled from a horizontal plane whereby the visor is positioned lower relative to the ocular area when in the proximate position and the visor is positioned higher relative to the ocular area when in the distal position. The downward angle provides a correction for vertical outward visibility.
A locking means may be provided to secure the guide member at a location in the at least one elongate member representative of the proximate position of the visor. In one embodiment, at least one notch integral to the guide member is provided. The at least one notch is positioned in transverse relation to the lengthwise axis and is adapted to secure the guide member at a location in the at least one elongate member representative of the proximate position of the visor. A plurality of notches may be employed similar to serrations wherein multiple visor proximity positions may be easily selected. In another embodiment of the invention, the locking means may include a hook and loop interface to secure the guide member at a location in the at least one elongate member representative of the proximate position of the visor. In still another embodiment of the invention a snap button secures the guide member at a location in the at least one elongate member representative of the proximate position of the visor. In yet another embodiment of the invention the guide member is formed of an elastomeric material forming a resilient, interference fit with the at least one elongate member. When negative pressure exists in the hood, the visor may be drawn toward the wearer""s face. By utilizing the locking means, the visor is restrained from unwanted movement.
Protective hoods, particularly those that are packaged with a respiratory filter are often constructed with flexible visors made of PVC, polycarbonate, polyester, urethane or the like. Selection of the appropriate visor material is often dependent on costs, heat resistance, anti-fog qualities, transparency, chemical resistances, storage life and the like. Virtually all suitable flexible visor materials will crease if stored in a folded configuration, particular when stored at high temperatures. Creases in the visor distort outward visor and are therefore undesirable. One advantage of the present invention is its ability to compactly fold with a filter without creasing the visor.
Respiratory filters are typically positioned in front of the wearer""s mouth and thus, disposed underneath the visor of the hood. When packaging the respiratory hood for storage it is desirable to make the overall size of the unit as compact as possible. As described above, it is also desirable to avoid folding the visor whereby creases may form and inhibit outward visibility. If the visor is configured in the hood in close proximity to the ocular area of the wearer, good peripheral vision is achieved. However, the visor cannot lay flat over the substantially rigid filters and creases form in the visor. Alternatively, the visor may be positioned away from the ocular area so that it folds without creases onto the filters during storage. However, the visor is now positioned away from the eyes of the wearer resulting in poor peripheral vision.
The aforementioned problems are overcome by providing at least one filter coupled to the hood and disposed below the visor, the at least one filter having at least one substantially planer surface while the apparatus is in a packaged state. A fold line in the hood is coincident and parallel to the lower portion of the visor wherein the fold line abuts an edge of the substantially planer surface while the visor is in the distal position, the visor lying flat against the substantially planer surface while the apparatus is in a packaged state. The at least one substantially planer surface may be integral to the at least one filter or detachable from the at least one filter when the apparatus is in an unpackaged state. The planer surface also permits the visor to be constructed of a substantially rigid material such as glass or acrylic with superior optical properties for outward vision.